User blog:JayTheAwesome73/JayTheAwesome's Movement Guide
Phantom Forces Movement Guide (requesting for a guide) WARNING: THIS IS UNCOMPLETED. THERE WILL BE MORE ADDED. YOU MAY FIND SPELLING/GRAMMAR ERRORS. ALSO, YOU MAY FIND SOME SPELLING ERRORS IF YOU LEARN AMERICAN ENGLISH, APPARENTLY I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA SO SOME SPELLING MIGHT BE DIFFERENT. Hello, my name is Jay, Roblox name is JayTheAwesome73. I am currently rank 72, and I’m grinding every single day so I’m sure that number will change. Anyways, welcome to the Movement Guide. This guide will show you how to do really vital movement skills that’ll help you in every single way; combat, evading, move faster, and more. Here are the requirements: Know your keyboard well (means you can press any key without looking at it) Have some experience at pf, so you understand what these movement skills are for (be at least rank 1 please) Most importantly; MOVE WHILE HOLDING LSHIFT AND W, NOT DOUBLE TAPPING W otherwise you won't be able to do the movement skills. TIP: YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF FASTER WHILE HOLDING A MELEE, THIS IS RECOMMENDED WHILE DOING ALL THESE MOVES. Sliding This is basically the most common movement skill. Pretty much all the people above rank 20 knows this, if you already know this (some people call this diving), then scroll down. Sliding is very easy. Once you’re sprinting, press c. If you didn't know already, c is for crouching, but when you sprint and press c it boosts you forward and then puts you into a crouch position. This boost is slightly more faster than sprinting, but it stops once you crouch. To fix this problem, simply right before you stop, hold shift and w again (some people like to press shift then sprint, but directly holding shift and w is faster). If you do this correctly, you will find that you go right back to sprinting. You can't repeatedly do this though, wait a few seconds (2-4) and then do it again. Don't worry if you haven't got it yet, keep practising. This move is mainly for travelling because if you just keep sprinting you will reach a certain destination slower than when you sprint and slide. You can use it to avoid enemy fire or escape or rush someone, but there's a better move for that. Prone Slide / Double Slide The prone slide is basically a slide that gets you into a chest-facing-ground lying down position with an additional speed boost. This move is perfect for attacking enemies at close range, avoid bullets, and more. The downsides are; if you use this to attack an enemy, you will be vulnerable to other enemies because when you prone you are able to get headshotted or attacked easily, you will be vulnerable to every single gun, so make sure you neutralize the enemy quickly. But when you prone, you also have less of a chance to be seen by far away enemies. This move is easy to do, but a little harder than the slide. Basically, it’s the same as the slide, except that you press c twice. I know there are other ways to prone, but you have to press c twice. Pressing x or z will make you jump a short distance and prone (that is if you sprint). Pressing c twice will make you slide onto the ground, so you can easily get up before you prone. Jumping, on the other hand, will make you prone for like 2 seconds, that'll disturb your running and make you vulnerable. Even two seconds are important in the game. Anyways, if you want to keep running with this move, hold shift and w again. Whereas if you don’t, then, after you double tap c just stop there and do what you want. There is also another version to this dive, both of these dives. You basically press space and then press c or double tap c. I use this version sometimes, I do not know if you go faster or further with space added, but it's cool to try out. Jump Prone This is a very easy move. You sprint and then press z or x. You will find that makes you jump up into the air and land back onto the ground into a prone position. This is not recommended for dodging bullets or travelling, it's only use is for attacking enemies. If you didn't notice, it immediately gets you up into the air as a prone position, you don't jump and prone, so this makes it great to avoid some enemy fire. Although it's good for avoiding enemy fire, the distance you jump is short and the height of the jump is short, so the jump is very short, about 1 sec only. You can barely shoot mid-air, and if you're holding a melee while doing this move, it's impossible to switch to your primary/secondary and shoot. That basically means you're going to be shooting most of your bullets while proning. If the opponent has fast reflexes, he/she can counterattack you by shooting you in the head, which at close range kills VERY fast. So that's why I don't like this move and rarely use it. Double Jump Prone Here is where it gets hard, so get ready. This move is really useful, I use it often, it gets you up onto higher places that you can't reach by jumping or jump prone, and also increases your time in the air. This is also useful for attacking opponents and evading bullets, once you learn this move, the jump prone is basically useless. This move is basically an upgrade to the jump prone. This move is kind of hard to do, but once you use it often, you will master it as I did. I learnt this move when I was rank 50. First, start sprinting (the proper way). And then press the jump button plus the x button (Sprint+Space+X). You have to press space and x very quickly for it to work, I don't think you'll get it on the first try, but if you keep trying you will master it. You can get to higher places with this move. One of the downsides is you can't keep doing this move, and you will have a 2-second pause before you can get up. You usually can't do this move right after you stand up, you have to sprint for a few seconds and do this again. Super Jump Prone This is another harder version of the jump prone, and also an upgrade to the double jump prone. This move gets you up onto even HIGHER places, and also even more time in the air. To do this move, it's exactly the same as the double jump prone, but replace the x button with the z button (Sprint+Space+Z). This is hard to do since the z button is literally in the bottom left of your keyboard (unless you have some special keyboard). You will find that you can get to higher places and have more time in the air. Now you might think the double jump prone is useless now, but if you want to get to places where you don't have to press these buttons to do the SJP, the DJP is better since it's a LOT easier to do. Category:Blog posts